This invention relates to a filtering system in which a disposable and replaceable filter cartridge can be quickly inserted into and removed from a head member which is permanently mounted in a fluid conduit, and more particularly to an improved filter cartridge which provides for a more secure installation in a filter head as well as providing a capability of allowing installation in different types of head members.
Filtering systems of the general type as described herein, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,746,171 and 4,654,142 assigned to the same assignee as this application. U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,171 discloses a filter cartridge which is secured in the mating head of a filter assembly by means of ridge formations formed on the canister of the filter cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,142 discloses another style of filter cartridge which is secured in a head by lugs formed on a closure member.